


Glittery Purple Beast

by sparkle-fingers (sundayrain26)



Series: Rhinktober 2019 [21]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Come Shot, Don't copy to another site, Double Penetration, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-04 02:24:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21190022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sundayrain26/pseuds/sparkle-fingers
Summary: Day twenty fivePrompt: double penetrationI didn't feel like writing a threesome so.





	Glittery Purple Beast

**Author's Note:**

> Day twenty five
> 
> Prompt: double penetration
> 
> I didn't feel like writing a threesome so.

This desire has taken some planning and puzzling. Sure, Link is into all kinds of exhibitionism and_ ideas _ of threesomes but in reality, it makes him a little uneasy. He's loathe to share his man in any capacity.

There's ways around that.

They found these toys that strap around your dick and just _adds a second dick_. It had blown their minds just a bit. After thorough reviewing and shopping around, they picked one out that would suit both of their needs. It is, unfortunately, a glittery purple. Link argued it's not going to matter what color it is, it's gonna be inside me. Rhett countered with he's the one that has to wear it, but he was forced to concede.

Color aside, it's perfect. A good size to compliment Rhett in both length and girth. Plus it has an optional vibe in the base, something that had Link drooling and vetoing Rhett's complaints 

The night they decide to try it out, Link's dug out his favorite dildo. It's a thick thing that exceeds Rhett, one he got intentionally to experience more girth. He's splayed out, Rhett magnanimously taking his time spreading him open. He's got two fingers in him with a copious amount of lube, enough that it's running down his knuckles.

He's squirming pleasantly atop the covers. Rhett's fingers are so dextrous and lovely, he can't get enough. If not for the very clear end goal tonight, he'd be content to bask in the attention all night. Impatient, he picks up the toy and taps Rhett's arm with it.

"Yeah, okay." He's a mix of placating and condescending. He takes the toy and slicks it up. Link's gonna get exactly what he wants anyway, no need to delay it. Rhett lines it up and eases it in, watching as Link's eyes cross a little and his mouth hangs open.

Rhett fucks him good and slow. Every nerve lights up and for a brief moment, Link is questioning if he can handle this. There's a low swoop in his belly like _ this is a mistake_. This is the most he's ever had inside him and, while he adores the feel of it, thinking about taking even _ more _ seems daunting.

He reaches out a hand to Rhett who takes it without question. Link squeezes, hard enough to pinch bones together uncomfortably. Rhett holds the toy perfectly still.

"You okay?"

His grip loosens a little and Rhett squeezes his hand back. The panic dissipates.

He licks his lips, a little bewildered. "I'm fine. Just," hesitation, "got overwhelmed for a second."

Rhett leans down to kiss the knuckles of Link's hand in his. "If you wanna stop or change what we're doing, anytime, you know you can."

Link quietly agrees.

"You want me to keep going?"

"Yeah."

Link's hand tightens and he takes slow, deep breath, letting his body sink a little deeper into the bed.

He moves the toy deeper. Link's toes curl. It's several minutes of slow, deep motions during which Link turns into a puddle of goo. Rhett just loves watching him come undone. Finally, he taps him on the thigh. "You think you're ready, babe?"

A mix of a hum and a moan is his answer. "I been ready, bo. You just like fuckin me."

There's a quirk of his eyebrow and a shrug. "Yeah, you got me," he concedes. He pulls the toy out slowly, watching how Link is stretched around it and how he gapes open for a moment once it's out. "Damn."

Link sighs and stretches all his limbs out, long and lazy. He watches as Rhett fits their newest toy around the base of his erection. He smiles; it does look a little ridiculous.

Rhett flicks his leg. "You wipe that grin off your face." But he's grinning too as he gathers up the lube so it's fine. He spreads it over himself and the toy, working it between them and all around. For good measure, he adds more directly to Link's ass. Link's already got them pulled up but Rhett pushes his legs back even farther. He gets his hands up behind his knees, pushing him to his shoulders. "Hold one'a them."

He takes his knee in both hands without hesitation. Both Rhett and the tip of the toy touch him and he shivers. He watches Rhett get his free hand around both and help direct them where they belong. Just a large, blunt pressure for a moment then his body gives way and it's _ so much_. He gasps and twists. Rhett, bless him, holds as still as humanly possible.

"Ah, gawsh, don't stop." He wants to reach for him, pull him closer but he can't get his fingers to release his knee.

Rhett complies, sluggishly, cautiously. He leans into him, watching the gradual slide until there's no farther to go. He holds steady again. "Okay, baby?"

It's all Link can do to breathe for a minute. Then, " 'm good." It becomes something a little less overwhelming and a little more thrilling. It's still a lot, but Rhett softly pets his thigh, the side of his knee and it's okay. He starts moving and it feels like they're hitting every single spot he could want, all at once. His legs tense and the one he's been white knuckling is suddenly free, curling around Rhett's hips. He moans, head thrown back into the sheets.

A few increasingly forceful thrusts has Rhett panting right along with him. Everything is so much tighter. The toy along the bottom of his dick is firm and foreign, Link being a hot and yielding counterpoint.

Link's legs are shaking. He's been so worked over and it's everything he's dreamed of it being. His body writhes, tries to buck against Rhett, his leg yanking him in harder with thrust. If he was face down, he'd be drooling. As it stands, his mouth is just hanging open. "Rhetttt. Oh, fuck. Oh gosh. Ohh." There's no way, he's not gonna last like this.

"Yeah, baby. You like that, honey? Wanna come for me?" He grinds tight, keeping their pelvises close.

Link wails and thrashes. Rhett starts pounding into him, ending each one with a very purposefully grind and he loses it, just blabbering nonsense. Rhett touches his dick and he's done for, shooting up over his chest.

The second he starts to come down, he whines and pushes at Rhett. "Ah, too much, out."

He backs out as quickly and gently as he can. "Sorry, sorry, is that better?" His hands flutter over his boy, not sure where to touch.

"Yeah. C'mere." He beckons Rhett up until he's straddling his chest. His arms feel a little like noodles as he reaches to remove the glittery purple beast. Link gets his hand around him and strokes. His initial intention had been to suck him off but he doesn't have the energy to manage that in this position. Big hands softly pet his hair, touch his face as he jerks him off. Link had given him a bit of a fright, it takes a few minutes and some encouraging words – "You should come on me. That's it, honey, come on my face. Mark me up, baby." – but Rhett finally makes it, comes across Link's chest and throat and face, shuddering.

He struggles to avoid sitting fully on Link a moment before shuffling off to one side and flopping down. "Gracious, Link."


End file.
